Talk:Season 7
Number of episodes I see someone has removed the number of episodes. Why? It's as clear as can be. Confirmed by Bender, by Podeswa, by D&D. What do we do with this? Also, it might be wise to up the security for this page to stop people from adding unconfirmed cast info. Kitfistofan93 (talk) 12:12, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Actually as recently as yesterday D&D said that the exact number of episodes is in flux, as the number of remaining episodes can be "anywhere from 12 to 15 more, let's say 13 on average" - nor do they know how this will be divided between seasons 7 and 8. That isn't even considering if this is just a negotiation tactic to ask for more funding (though I wouldn't be concerned if it isn't).--The Dragon Demands (talk) 12:33, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Podeswa in an interview said "It's been announced that there will be 7 episodes, so...". This suggests that he does know the number. And it's was June. They're about to start filming in September, so the what David and Dan said in thet podcast is really about Season 8. They start filming soon, they must know how many episodes they do, but they are still not sure aboutt Season 8. I believe it's ok to add the episode number to the article. Gravemaster1 (talk) 14:06, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Length of the dwindling summer Where did the comment about "decade-long" summer in the Plot for Season 7 come from?? I had understood in both books and TV series that the summer has lasted several decades, such that only Old Nan and her generation truly remember a winter. Beergeekjoey (talk) 20:53, July 10, 2016 (UTC) :Not even in the novels. The Tourney of Harrenhal where Rhaegar crowned Lyanna happened during a year known as the "Year of the False Spring", thus winter.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 23:24, July 10, 2016 (UTC) :that tourney happened before Danaerys was born, and she's apparently in her 20s now. not really clear that it was a single decade summer. :Beergeekjoey (talk) 18:06, July 12, 2016 (UTC) New trailer There is a new cc trailer, but it won't let me post it (regarded as harmful as a safety precaution), so just type this into the youtube search engine: GAME OF THRONES Season 7 COMIC CON Trailer (2017) HBO Series Unrelated Woman makes remark about Game of Thrones, and gets mention in article? Does anyone else find the last paragraph or so of the production section completely unnecessary? I strongly feel it should be removed, however I an not an "established user" so I am unable to make the edit myself. Statistically speaking, there is one female director for every 15 male ones... its not a field in which women are or have ever been prominent. ...and someone (unrelated to the franchise) making a remark about the lack of female directors (in game of thrones or even hollywood in general) honestly has no place in the article, imho. Reptilefan2015 (talk) 09:28, August 18, 2017 (UTC) :Agreed, seems a bit out of place. I'd wait and see what the admins will make of it. SharkyBytesz (talk) 09:42, August 18, 2017 (UTC) :I removed it. I think the criticism itself is valid - just in the wrong place. But not sure the right place to put it. :Regards, Ser Shield McShield (talk) 20:53, August 18, 2017 (UTC)